Series of cute one-shots
by LittleLatvee
Summary: Basically what the title says. Pairings include GerIta, USUK, and more. Rated T for future one-shots. sorry there's no picture to go with this:(
1. That's What (More Than) Friends Are For

**Hey, this is my first fanfic. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Name: That's What (More Than) Friends Are For**

**Pairing: GerIta**

Germany's POV

Germany and Japan are sitting at a table one evening. Italy is in the kitchen, making pasta. Meanwhile, Germany and Japan talk amongst themselves.

"So, Italy has grown quite an attachment to you lately", Japan says.

"What exactly do you mean?" Germany says, not quite getting what Japan is saying.

"Every day, he is coming to you for everything. He always comes to you for help."

"He always does this. He has done this ever since we made an alliance.."

Japan becomes aware that Italy is still close by. He clearly whispers, "Don't you think Italy is the least bit interested in you?"

"I'm not sure. We are so different", Germany responded.

Japan stands up. "Well, you know what they say, "opposites attract'". He walks out of the room. Soon after, Italy walks in with a large plate of pasta. "Do you want some more pasta, Germany?" he says loudly.

"No thanks. I am full", Germany replies, then leaves the room. He takes Japan's words under consideration. He then decides he should keep a close eye on Italy.

Italy's POV

After dinner, Italy is tired and decides it is time to get ready for bed. He later tells everyone goodnight.

'Italy, why do you always try to sleep in my bed?" Germany asks.

"Well, the smaller bed you gave me is not very comfortable, so I just come in here' Italy answers. "Besides, if other countries try to attack us in the middle of the night, I will be safer around you.'

Germany slightly blushes, just realizing what Italy has said, then tries to change the subject.

"Um, you should probably get some rest. We have training first thing in the morning" he says.

"Okay, goodnight, Germany' Italy replies.

Germany soon falls asleep. Meanwhile, Italy stares at him and says to himself, "Aw, he looks so cute when he is sleeping." He stares at him until he drifts off to sleep.

Germany's POV

The next morning, Germany wakes up to the phone ringing. He looks beside him at an empty side of his bed. Italy was gone! He gets up to answer the phone in his office.

"Hello?" Germany asked into the phone.

"Mr. Germany, help me!" Italy muttered into the phone, obviously in distress.

"What is it, Italy?"

"Well, earlier this morning I was sleeping, the all of a sudden, Russia came in and said he would try to ask me some questions, so now I am in his basement and he is asking me questions about you."

"Italy, calm down" Germany said, absorbing what Italy has said. "I'm on my way."

"Okay, thank you, Germany' Italy replied with a cheerful, yet terrified tone in his voice, mixed with his high-pitched Italian accent. After a couple seconds, he asked, "Hey, Germany? On your way, can you get some pasta?'

"Um…sure, sure. I will get you some pasta, but don't worry" Germany answered. He knew where some of the other countries lived or gathered at because this wasn't the first time he had to rescue Italy. In fact, sometimes Italy ended up getting sent back.

After Germany got dressed in his uniform, he went downstairs to tell Japan where he was going.

"Japan, I am going to rescue Italy. Can you watch the house while I am gone?' Germany said.

"Yes, sir" Japan replied, eating his breakfast at the table.

Germany then realizes that Italy asked for pasta, so he grabbed some from the fridge, then he was on his way.

When Germany walked through the front door of Russia's house, he didn't expect what he saw. He saw Italy sitting at a table in the front of the room. "Oh, hello, Germany!" Italy smiles and cheers gleefully as he wraps his arms around Germany tightly. A shocked expression grew on Germany's face. The stood like that for a second or two, until Germany finally said, 'Um, hello, Italy."

Italy let go and started talking rapidly. "Germany, we need to hurry! We need to leave before-"Italy was cut off when Russia walked in. "Hello, Germany. Just the man I wanted to see" Russia said.

"What do you want?" Germany asked with a loud voice. Russia later replied, "Relax. I just need you to answer some questions for me, da?"

"Russia, I know what you are doing, so Italy and I are going home now" Germany said, preparing to leave with Italy when Russia spoke. 'Germany, the reason why I took Italy was because I knew you would come to get him, then you would be stuck here. Besides, I've tried asking Italy the same questions before. It never worked."

Germany wasn't surprised after hearing Russia's explanation because other countries have tried to pull this kind of trick before. "You mean this was all a setup?" Germany asked in anger. Russia nodded his head as Germany turned to Italy. "Italy, why did you call me saying you were in the basement?" Germany said in shock and disbelief that his best ally would go along with this.

"Because Russia told me that if I called you and said I was in the basement, he would get some pasta" Italy replied. Germany's anger grew a little stronger, showing feelings of mistrust and betrayal, until Italy continued speaking. "But that's not the only reason why I said that". Germany's face showed a blank expression as Italy spoke. "I said those things because if I called you, I knew you would come and save me, and that you wouldn't go down without a fight." Italy opened his eyes, looked up at Germany, and said," Because that's what friends are for."

Germany stared at Italy for a moment. He could not believe Italy knew him so well. At that moment, Italy seemed more innocent than ever, which says a lot. "I-I didn't know you knew me so well" Germany finally said.

After several moments, Italy threw his arms around Germany again, this time with a small tear in his eye. Once they let go of each other, they found Russia sitting at the table, watching the whole scene play out in front of him. "Beautiful, very nice" he said, slowly clapping his hands together as if applauding the couple. "Now, let's get started with the interrogation" he continued, slowly walking towards the stairway to the basement.

"Actually" Germany said, looking at Italy, "I think Italy and I are going to go home now."

"B-But what about the que-" Russia was cut off when Germany shut the front door behind him while Italy quickly paced to the car in delight. "Vee" he kept cheering, then Germany came into the car and shut the door. He then said to Italy, "I didn't know you put so much trust in me. You seemed to know me so well."

"Of course I do, Doitsu. You're my best friend" Italy answered. "In fact, I was wondering if you…wanted to…" he drifted off when he saw Germany smile slightly and say, "I'd love to" as he kissed Italy on the cheek. Italy smiled the whole way home.

**Thanks for reading! Next one's gonna be USUK. Review please. **


	2. Teacups, Chick-Flicks, & France

**Hey, this is the next one-shot. This one's gonna be USUK, but it might be a little longer. This is one of the "future one-shots" I was talking about in the summary, mainly the only reason this is rated T, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**Name: Teacups, Chick-Flicks, and a visit from France**

**Pairing: USUK**

England's POV

Early in the morning, the phone rang in England's living room. When he went to pick it up, America, who was on the other end of the line, was the first to speak. "Hey, Iggy! There's a new movie that came out in my country, so I was wondering if you wanted to come and watch it with me tonight." First, England was irritated after America called him "Iggy", then he decided he should probably go since America is normally out with his friends on Friday nights and this was probably better than staying at home alone.

"First of all, my name is not 'Iggy', my name is England", he replied. "Second, yes, I guess I could use a night out."

"Sweet! Thanks, dude. I'll see you here at, maybe, seven?"

He thought for a moment, "_Wait, did he just say _here, _as in _his house?' That was a different story, but at that point, there was no turning back.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight", he answered, the hung up. He looked at the clock, which read nine. This meant he still had a few hours until he had to leave. He stayed home for most of the day until time to leave that evening. At the time, he just expected to see a movie and leave, little did he know that America was planning something a little different.

America's POV

Later that evening, America was getting ready for England's arrival. He was dressed in his usual apparel, even his favorite aviator jacket. He sees England all the time, so he knew that he was used to what America always wore, how he talked, and what he always talked about. But America wanted tonight to be special, because he had something very important to tell him.

He decided he finally wants to confess to England.

He wanted to set the scene in order to tell him how he feels, and what better way to do that than have him watch one of his favorite chick-flicks?

America checked his watch. Six-thirty. He still had another half hour until he arrives. In the meantime, he tried to tame the few strands of hair that always stick up from the front of his head, gaining no success from it. After finally giving up on the unruly strands of hair, he checked to see if the kitchen was well prepared, then took a seat in the living room. For the next twenty minutes, he sat on the couch, awaiting his long-time friend.

England's POV

England arrived at America's house around five minutes before seven. When he parked his car in the driveway and approached the door, he didn't expect much, just a new movie America wanted him to watch, but when he stepped inside, he couldn't believe what he saw.

America prepared the table as if it were a feast, but without most of the food. The table was covered in a tablecloth with a small candle in the middle. There were two plates on either side, as well as silverware. England thought to himself, "_Hmm… I guess America really wants me to stay for this movie."_

As England stared around the house in shock and disbelief, America finally spoke. "Hey, Iggy. Glad you could make it." America soon realizes that England is still staring at the table. He then says, "Oh, yeah. I didn't know if you had dinner yet."

After a few short moments, England thought to himself, "_Just go with the flow, Iggy Just go with it."_

America's POV

America sat at the table in front of one of the plates. England declined from dinner, so he was in the kitchen making his own tea.

When he was done, America told him how he serves tea in his country. "Well, normally, we serve it with ice and a lemon wedge or something." England scoffed and turned to America. "Are you telling me you'd rather drink tea cold instead of hot?"

"Well, yeah. It's nothing personal, but I'd rather drink tea with ice in it."

By the time America finished his statement, England had brought two small cups of tea to the table and handed one to America.

"How can you say that if you've never tried it before?" England asked.

America stared at the small cup sitting in front of him. Before he could say anything, England spoke again. "Well, go ahead."

America didn't say anything, he just shrugged and took the small teacup is his hands. As soon as he took a sip, there was something he liked about the difference in its temperature.

England sat across from America. He stared at him, waiting for his reaction. A few moments later, America said, "Thanks, Iggy. Never had hot tea before."

At first, England looked irritated, probably because he called him "Iggy", then he smiled and said, "Um… your welcome, America."

"But now that I've tried your tea, you need to try a hamburger."

England's POV

America kept asking England to try a hamburger, no matter how many times he said no. After he said no at least three times, America gave up and started the movie.

"Ok, fine, but you still need to watch this movie with me" America insisted.

"Alright, fine, as long as it isn't another horror film."

"Nope. I actually feel like watching a chick-flick."

"A what?"

"You know, a rom-com."

"Again, what?"

America sighed. "A romantic comedy."

"Oh, well…" England paused for a moment, trying to think of what to say next. "I guess that's okay."

England took a seat on the couch as America started the movie.

America's POV

About halfway into the movie, America started thinking about how to tell England how he felt.

He thought to himself, "_What should I do? Should I just tell him or should I use some kind of last-minute gesture?"_

He then decided he should do something subtle, but not too risky. Sure, he was the hero. He liked some risks, but not too many. He knew what he had to do.

"_Here goes nothing"_, he thought. He took a deep breath, slightly turned his head, and started leaning in. England noticed his gesture, startled at first, then he closed his eyes.

As soon as they were at least an inch away from each other, a certain Frenchman walked through the front door.

England's POV

England was obviously caught off guard, not only because America tried to kiss him, but the fact that France walked in just before it happened.

Ever since they were kids, England fought with France, so often that America started calling them "frenemies".

"France, what are you doing here?" he said, loud enough to be considered a yell.

"I think I could ask you the same question, England" France replied. He then noticed the movie playing on the TV. "Hey, are you two watching a romantic movie without me?'

"Oh, yeah" America replied, oblivious to the situation. "Man, this part gets me every time. This is the part where the guy chases the girl and tries to tell her he loves her-'

"America!" England and France yelled in unison.

England stood up and turned towards France. "Now, France, can't you see we're in the middle of something?"

"Wait, I have just as much of a right to be here as you do."

Before he knew it, he was in a fight against France. Again.

For several moments, America stood there silently as the two fought, pushing, shoving, cursing under their breaths. Finally, they were forced to a stop when America suddenly broke up the fight.

"Hey, you guys, stop fighting!" he said, almost yelling. He then turned to France. "Dude, Iggy and I just wanted to watch the movie alone, okay?" he explained, nodding his head towards England. England thought this through, then nodded in agreement.

"But why him?" France asked, shooting a glance at England. Offended, England crossed his arms and shot a returning glance.

"Because I like him, duh!" America yelled.

England froze. America's words raced through his head over and over. His gaze was set on America for what felt like forever. He felt a slight burning sensation on his cheeks, so he was obviously blushing.

As England slowly recovered from America's confession, America and France continued their conversation. "Well, why didn't you say so? You know I am an expert at _amour_" France said. England rolled his eyes as if to say, "_Like he knows anything about love_".

"So, America, would you like me to give you some pointers?" France asked.

"No, I think we'll pass, but nice having you" America replied, as he gently nudged France out the door. As soon as France left, England breathed a sigh of relief. America turned to England soon after. "Oh, come on. Was he that bad?" he asked.

"Yes, he was. You didn't notice?" England replied loudly.

"Okay, whatever. Let's just watch the rest of the movie."

After the movie ended, England was getting ready to leave, but before he did, America had one final surprise.

"America," England said. "Was what you said to France true?"

"Well, yeah. I-It was" America responded, sounding shy for the first time in a while. England looked up at America and smiled.

"Hey, Iggy. Before you leave, I've got a surprise for you. Oh… sorry I called you Iggy."

"Actually, it's starting to grow on me. Now, what's your surprise?"

"First, close your eyes."

England hesitated for a second, then shrugged and closed his eyes. "Oh, alright, but I don't see the-"he was cut off when he felt a pair of lips on his own. He was startled at first, then he started to sink in to it. When they stopped, he caught a glimpse of America's blue eyes looking into his. They stood like this for a couple seconds, then England finally spoke. "W-Well, goodnight, America."

"Goodnight, Iggy!"

As soon as the front door shut, England leaned against the front door and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe America kissed him. More importantly, he couldn't believe he liked it.

America's POV

America had no regrets for what he did. He leaned against the front door with his arms crossed, smiling. He had liked England for a long time, and he finally got to confess to him. He got to kiss him.

He couldn't wait to see him again.

**Thanks for reading, guys! Hey, I'm gonna try something new. Whichever ship name is commented the most times gets to be the next couple written about. Thanks again!**


End file.
